


the shower scene

by ukyoish



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And they were roommates omg they were roommates, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time writing Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, bear with me, english is not my first language, gen loves to tease, hope its not too cringy, i dont know how to use this im stressed, im sorry if there are typos or grammar errors, just a blowjob, senku doesnt even, senku is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyoish/pseuds/ukyoish
Summary: Basically, Senku and Gen go to shower together.This is a continuation of part [145] of my social media AU (before you read this, just read that part so you get into context). You can read it on my twitter @ukyoish
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	the shower scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and posting on ao3 so. yeah. hope it's not too cringy

Senku didn’t even have time to take off his clothes when Gen started kissing him again. He kissed him back, moving his hands all over Gen’s naked torso. He pulled back and looked at him, but Gen was already unbottoning Senku’s trousers and sliding them down.

“Come on.” Gen whined, and Senku chuckled before leaving a little kiss on his lips.

“So impatient.” Senku said before taking off this pants and underwear and getting into the shower, kissing Gen’s neck.

He didn’t know when he had done it, but Gen had turned the shower on, the hot water wetting both of their bodies. Gen tugged Senku’s hair slightly when the blonde started leaving small bites and kiss marks on his neck, making him groan.

Both of their bodies shuddered when Gen pushed Senku against the wall and their erections touched, finally feeling some friction. The elder looked up at Senku and felt his dick twich at the sight.

He had his eyes half-closed, his mouth was slightly open and his lips red and swollen. Gen pressed his thumb against Senku’s lower lip before sliding his hand painfully slow from his neck to his chest, and finally grabbing his erection. Senku tried following Gen’s hand with his eyes, but when he saw the size difference between his delicate hands and his reddened cock he had to close his eyes, throwing his head back.

Gen hummed while he moved his hand up and down slow, making Senku’s legs shake a bit.

“Faster.” He pleaded, still with his eyes closed. He wasn’t even aware his damp hair sticking to his face, too focused on Gen’s hand moving painfully slow.

He also didn’t realised Gen had kneeled down in front of him until he felt his breath against his dick.

Senku didn’t even have time to stop him when Gen licked the tip, and Senku’s mind clouded in an instant. He hadn’t imagined it would feel _that_ good, but when Gen opened his mouth and wrapped it around Senku’s dick, the blonde thought he was going to faint from too many sensations at once.

He covered his face with his arm, embarrased, but couldn’t contain the moans that escaped from his lips, too lost to even care about making noise.

Gen was loving it. He didn’t tear his eyes from Senku’s face, getting more turned on with every moan, and loving the sensation of Senku’s dick in his mouth. He hummed pleased, making the vibrations stimulate Senku even more, who moved his arm away from his face and opened his eyes.

He almost orgasmed when his gaze met with Gen’s.

“I can’t.” He said between moans, feeling like his knees would fail and he would fall down any moment. He bit his lower lip trying to hold the moans. At the same time Gen pulled away, and he felt embarrassed when he heard himself whine at the loss of Gen’s mouth’s warmth.

“Sit on the floor.” Gen ordered, and Senku slided his back on the wall until he sat down on the shower floor, looking at Gen with hooded eyes and breathing hard. Gen opened up the blonde’s legs and started leaving wet kisses on the inside of his thighs, making Senku whine even more.

“D-Don’t tease.” Senku murmured, too close to even talk properly. Gen smiled looking at him and wrapped his hand around Senku’s dick again before putting it completely in his mouth. Senku’s legs were shaking, feeling too close to cumming. “Stop. I think I’m going to…” before he could finish he felt Gen’s tongue pressing again his slit, making him moan. He closed his eyes again, feeling to close to his climax. He grabbed Gen’s shoulder, trying to warn him, but the elder continued, which only made Senku blush even more.

He was too close and it was getting too much for him. His legs and hands were slightly shaking because of all the stimulation, his throat was getting sore because of the constant moaning and whining, and his hair was sticking to his face and neck. He also felt his body too hot, although he didn’t feel the hot water at all.

He covered his face with his hands when he climaxed, cumming on Gen’s mouth, who swallowed everything before pulling away from Senku and looking at him.

“You’re so embarrassed, that’s cute.” He said with a smile before pulling Senku’s hands away from his face and looking at him. Senku wanted to answer, but he was still recovering from the intense orgasm. Gen sat between his legs, resting his body on Senku’s chest, feeling the way it moved up and down with every breath.

“I can’t even think. That was too much.” Senku said after a few seconds, and Gen chuckled before kissing him.

* * *

When Senku woke up he felt his whole body sore. He didn’t even remember how he got to bed last night, and he was going to turn around and ask Gen when he remembered.

He hadn’t even _touched_ Gen yesterday, too lost after the blowjob to even think about him.

He turned around abruptly, strartling Gen, who was reading a book.

“Good morning. How are…?” Before he could finish the question Senku sat on top of him and took the book from his hands before leaving it on the bedside table.

“Now it’s my turn.” The blonde said before kissing Gen.

* * *

Ukyo couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw the marks both on Gen’s and Senku’s neck, both of them blushing under their friend’s gaze .

“You had fun yesterday, didn’t you?” Ukyo asked with a smile, and Gen threw a napkin at him, blushing even more and making the rest of them laugh.

“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @ukyoish


End file.
